


Jingle Bells, Blackhawks Smell

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas. And as an early gift, Oshie gets to visit his old pal Jonny Toews when the Blues play Chicago early in December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells, Blackhawks Smell

Signs of Christmas were everywhere. They had started in stores, with decorations and big blow-up snowmen and reindeer displayed for everyone to see. Then it was in the way people were acting, as if they were merrier and happier this particular time of year. Eventually, the Christmas spirit made its way to the rink, where Christmas music blared between faceoffs. 

Right now, though, the players on both teams were full of anything but cheer.

The Blackhawks sat on one end, the Blues on the other. Two rivals who couldn't stand each other. It wasn't just a Blues/Blackhawks thing. Everyone in Chicago hated St. Louis, and everyone in St. Louis hated Chicago. So this game was destined to be one heck of a Christmas showdown.

Except TJ wasn't full of hatred for the other team. Mainly because his old college roommate and teammate, Jonathan Toews, sat on the bench on the other end of the rink. It wasn't very often that TJ got to see Jonny. 

Steen saw Oshie stargazing at the other end and smacked him on the shoulder. "Snap out of it, Osh. You know what thinking does to you."

TJ hummed. "Well, I was just thinking of how gigantic your nose is, and that you would be the most likely person on this team to get a nose job."

Steen could only shake his head at his linemate. By now, Alex had learned to just let TJ win these arguments because if he didn't, then Backes would join in and it would all go downhill from there.

The next shift, TJ was surprised when he hopped onto the ice and saw Jonathan Toews in the face off circle. Oshie was confused. Was it his shift yet?

Then, he noticed that the call must've been icing, because the face off was down in the Blackhawks' end. They couldn't make a line change yet. Oshie was going to be on the ice at the same time as his buddy. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he got ready for the puck to drop.

The puck went right to Oshie, who sent a quick wrister towards the net. Crawford made the save with his pad, but Steen was there to recover the puck and pass it back along the boards. TJ skated after it, but so did Toews, and they ended up in the corner. This was going to be too easy.

Oshie sidestepped Toews just as he was getting ready to check him, and recovered the puck, flicking it to the slot where Backes was waiting. The shot was a high hoisted that slipped over Crawford's shoulder and into the goal.

TJ would've celebrated if he hadn't been checked hard into the boards by Duncan Keith. He laid on the ice for a moment, trying to clear his slightly blurred vision. A glove reached down and helped him up onto his skates, and it just so happened that that glove belonged to Jonathan Toews.

Oshie wiped the ice off of his shirt. "Hey, Jonny. Long time, no see."

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his friend. "Next time, I'll be sure to finish that check."

Oshie smiled as he skated away, and yelled at Toews' back, "I'll be waiting right here for you, buddy."

Jonathan acted like he was annoyed, but TJ wasn't fooled. He knew that on the inside, it was taking his friend all of his willpower not to smile and pull TJ into a bear hug. TJ smiled. The conversation had been brief, but it meant the whole world to Oshie.


End file.
